A Hijacked Disney Adventure
by Rocktimus Prime
Summary: Hiccup could hardly believe his eyes. They, his father and his brother Toothless, were going to Walt Disney World. On the plane he meets a certain White haired boy and he suggests they hang out. After their first day together in the parks Hiccup starts to realize that there is something about his new friend...something he loves...something he needs... (Modern AU, Human Toothless)
1. Arrival and a New Friend

Chapter 1 Arrival and a New Friend

Hiccup stared at the ticket in his hand. He still couldn't believe he was here, and by here he meant on a plane with his father, flying to one of the best vacation spots in the whole world. Usually when his father tried to plan "Family Activities" it never ended well. While things were never bad with his father, they hardly ever shouted at each other, but ever since his mother died Hiccup noticed things were awkward between them. Anyway this whole thing started back last Christmas where Hiccup and his brother Toothless were given one slip of paper each that read "For the best vacation ever" HIccup had tried to ask his father what it was all about, but Stoick only smiled and said he would have to wait and see. The boys only found out where they were going that morning. As he looked around the cabin of the plane he found Stoick looking at him an odd smile plastered to his face. He looked over at his adopted brother in the window seat. Toothless was a bit taller than Hiccup, standing at six feet tall compared to Hiccup's Five foot ten. He was dressed in his usual black hoodie, unzipped to show off his favorite T-shirt, a jet black one with the logo of his favorite team in bright red. Faded jeans and red Converse shoes completed his outfit. His lime green eyes shone with excitement under his charcoal colored hair as he stared out the window.

"Can't believe it, huh son?" The Stoick asked. Hiccup could only shake his head. "That's ok" he chuckled and reclined as much as the cheap seats would allow him. "Soon we will be there and you will have your hands full." He closed his eyes and attempted to catch some much needed sleep. Hiccup tried making conversation with Toothless, but he had his earbuds in and was completely oblivious. Hiccup just shrugged and opened his sketch book. He could never sleep a plane. The excitement of being up in the sky among the clouds was to much of a thrill for him. Instead he started sketching one of the dragons he had seen in a book he was reading a few days ago. It was a particularly difficult task when the plane was bouncing and swaying in the air. After a few futile attempts he sighed frustratedly and closed the book. He looked out, past his brother's head at the clouds drifting by and smiled. Moments later his left leg throbbed and made it's discomfort known. He moved his feet and accidently kicked the seat in front of him. It was one of those planes where first and second class seats were only divided by a thin curtain.

'Way to go Hiccup. Not even landed yet and already you're pissing people off' His mind said to him. Hiccup winced and prepared an apology. He was expecting some self righteous buisman to turn around all indignant but when a boy about his age turned around he was taken a bit by surprise. The boy's curious ice blue eyes looked Hiccup over. Curious and not at all angry.

"S-s-sorry" Hiccup stuttered out. The other boy shrugged and replied

"No big. My names Jack. What's yours?" Hiccup almost didn't hear him, he was too lost in his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked shaking himself out of the daze he fell into. Jack chuckled and asked again,  
"What's your name?"

"Hiccup" Jack smiled and extended his hand which Hiccup shook

"Nice to meet you Hic, so where yah headed?" Hiccup was a bit taken aback 'Hic? I suppose that's not the worst name he could have called me.'

"Uh...Disney." He said blushing slightly at the goofy smile involuntarily spreading across his face. Jack's eyes widened in excitement

"No way! Me too." He smiled a perfect white smile. "It's my first time."

"Me too." Hiccup smiled bashfully back.

"We'll have to hang out. Go on some rides together." Hiccup nodded a bit unsure of what to think, after all he had literally just met this guy. How would his father react to him hanging out with a stranger? Jack, apparently read his thoughts and looked over at the large man sleeping next to Hiccup.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time…"

"No it's fine." The words left Hiccup's mouth as if they had a mind of their own. After realizing what he said he immediately blushed and looked at his father. "I mean, I would like to see you again...but it would be like a million to one…" Jack only smirked and replied,

"Oh, I dunno...it's a small world after all." He sing softly before turning around and closing the curtain. Hiccup sat staring in surprise for a few moments before he smiled and put his headphones in. Before he knew it the plane was landing and it was time to leave. As the people stood to get their things Hiccup had a better chance to talk to Jack as they left the terminal.

"Hey Jack wait up." He said chasing the shock of white hair down the long corridor. Jack stopped and looked back smiling.

"Hey Hic." He said pulling his deep blue suitcase to his side.

"Hi." Hiccup smiled and threw his black backpack on his shoulders. Stoick still had Hiccup in his sights so he let him run ahead, Toothless opting to stay beside his father for the time being

"Where you guys staying?" Jack asked as they headed toward the bus.

"Port Orleans Riverside. You?" Jack seemed to shy away from the question but replied, "The Grand Floridian." Hiccup couldn't believe it.

"No way! Isn't like one night there twenty thousand dollars?" Jack nods and sighs.

"My father is kinda...well...ritch."

"No?" Hiccup asked not trying to hide the sarcasm. The other boy smiled softly and nodded.

"I know hard to believe but...yeah he is." Hiccup was amazed that Jack seemed so modest about his money, ok to be fair it was his father's money but still. He knew if he had that kind of money he would be more than happy in life. Just then a man about Stoicks size and age runs over to Jack.

"Jack, I thought I lost you…" His thick Russian accent dripping from every word.

"I'm fine North. I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle myself." Jack said a bit of annoyance in his voice. The man nodded and turned to Hiccup.

"Who is this?"

"This is Hic. I met him on the plane." Hiccup extended his hand and the older man shook it firmly.

"My full name is Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup said slightly surprised by the other man's strength.

"Nicholas North." The man introduced himself with a wide smile. "Are you here alone?"

"No my dad's back there." Hiccup said motioning behind him toward where his father and Toothless were walking. North walked off and introduced himself to Stoick. Toothless ran up and joined them.

"Dude, you totally bailed on me."

Sorry dude…" Hiccup said truly apologetically. Toothless looked Jack over,

"Who's this?" Jack holds out his hand for a shake that Toothless excepted if a bit apprehensively.

"Names Jack Frost." He introduced himself

"Toothless Haddock." Toothless said still not sure what to make of the other boy.

"Man this is going to be one great Vacation." Jack said smiling excitedly. Clearly he had missed the suspicion in the other boys eyes

"Yeah, It is!" They all talked about things they wanted to see and do for a while before they had to split up.

"Hey lemme see your phone before we go." Jack said and held out his hand.

"Uh...ok?" Hiccup dug in his pocket and handed Jack his phone. Jack took it and after a few minutes of typing he gave it back to him and smiled.

"There, I'll be in contact." He gave Hiccup a quick wink and waved as he walked off down the hall to his bus. Hiccup looked through his phone and saw that Jack had entered his name in his contacts list. 'Jack :-)' He smiled softly and put his phone back in his pocket.

"How did you meet that boy?" Stoick asked from behind him.

"When you were asleep on the plane I might have kicked his seat...my leg was bothering me again…" He looked down at his left leg. It looked normal on the outside but that was because Hiccup was wearing long blue jeans and high top converse shoes, something he noticed both he and Jack enjoyed. Stoic seemed to accept that and nodded.

"I'm glad to see you making friends son."

"Thanks dad." After a half hour wait in line they loaded their luggage in the compartments and boarded the bus. The line was moving much too slowly for Hiccup or Toothless's liking. They were just sitting down when a woman, whom Hiccup thought took her job WAY too seriously, grabbed the microphone at the front of the bus and began speaking.

"Welcome aboard Disney's Magical Express. This bus is bound for Port Orleans Riverside." Hiccup rolled his eyes and mumbled

"Thanks lady, I would have never figured out where this bus was taking me without you..." Toothless chuckled and put his earbuds back in, he had to take them out in the terminal to hear Stoic's directions.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here with us. Our trip should take about a half hour, so just sit back, let us handle the driving and you watch this little welcome video." She sat down and a video started playing saying something about the different parks and how to check in, but Hiccup was only half paying attention. In truth he was more interested in the new text he got on his phone. 'Jack :-)' His phone flashed back at him. He smiled and opened the text.

' Hey Hic. This is that weird kid you met on the plane. The one with the white hair. Anyway I just wanted to say I hope I do see you again. Cause...and I really hope I don't sound creepy here...You seemed like a really cool guy and one I might like to get to know better...Anyway I'm going to go now...Text me back if you want or whatever...Sorry. Bye.' Hiccup stared in confusion at the text. The awkwardness was almost tangible. He chuckled and typed out a quick reply,

'No not too creepy. lol I hope we run into each other again too. I'd like to get to know you better too...See you soon Hic.' He smiled and sent the text. Soon enough they arrived at their hotel. Then began the long process of disembarking, which Hiccup could have sworn took even longer than boarding. After Stoick checked them in the three walked out the main doors and headed toward the rooms. They passed an old wooden water wheel that looked like it powered something inside the cafe area. They passed the main pool area on their way back following the long and winding paths to their rooms. Once they found their room Stoic held the bracelet they were given at the desk up to the lock and the door clicked open. Hiccup looked around and smiled, the walls were a creamy off white and everything seemed to be made out of wood. It was similar enough for Hiccup to feel at home but was different enough to be a welcome change. He flopped down on the bed and sighed happily. Stoick was right behind him with Toothless not far behind him.

"Comfortable son?" He asked chuckling.

"These beds are so comfortable…" came Hiccup's muffled reply. Stoick chuckled and went to look around the bathroom and small closet area.

"Kinda reminds me of home." Toothless said as he entered. Hiccup slowly sat up and pulled up his pant leg revealing the prosthetic lower half of his leg. He carefully removed the straps holding it in place and set it against the wall next to his bed. Just then there was a knock on their door.

"Our luggage." Stoick said and walked to the door. He carried their three medium sized suitcases inside and set them on the floor.  
"This place has everything…" Hiccup said impressed.

"It does." Stoick laughed. He looked at the prosthetic leaning against the wall. "You sure you're up for this? It's a lot of walking…" Toothless asked concerned

"I'll be ok...If I get tired I can always take a break...right?"

"Right." Stoick nodded and got out his pajamas. Hiccup crawled to the end of the bed and unzipped his suitcase he got out his deodorant and toothbrush. He swung his one leg off the side of the bed and hopped over to the sink. He quickly brushed his teeth and removed his t-shirt, socks and jeans. Leaving only his boxers on. He hopped back over to the bed and found Toothless nearly asleep and taking up the whole bed.

"Hey!" He chuckled "Stop hogging the bed." Toothless grunted and moved over on his side. Hiccup climbed inside after plugging in his phone so it could charge. He saw there was a new message from Jack. He quickly opened it and read it.

'That's great! I was really beginning to think I creeped you out there. We're going to Epcot tomorrow. You guys?' Hiccup wasn't sure himself so he asked

"Hey Dad, are we going to Epcot tomorrow?"

"We can. It's all up to you." Hiccup quickly texted Jack back,

'Yeah we'll be there. Want to meet at the big ball thing?'

'Sounds good to me. What time?'

'Um...how about 9:30 10 ish?'

'It's a date. ;-). See you then.' Hiccup blushed when he read the last message. He felt strangely comfortable around Jack, which is a new feeling for him. Usually Hiccup was always afraid if somebody was judging him because of how he acted or how he looked. More recently another fear had crept it's way onto that list. What will they think when they find out about my leg? But Jack never once seemed like he was judging him, by how he looked or anything else for that matter. It was a feeling Hiccup could get used to. A soft smile crept onto his face.

"Still can't believe we're here huh son?" Stoick asked from his bed misreading the relaxed smile on his son's face.

"Uh...I guess so...Maybe I'm just tired…" He turned his phone off and set it on the table next to him. "Oh Jack said he would wait for us at the big ball thing in Epcot since he and his father are going there tomorrow too…" He said as he crawled under the covers.

"Sounds ok to me. North is a great guy and you seem to really enjoy Jack's company."

"Yeah...I do." Hiccup smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"Night Dad."

"Night son."


	2. Epcot

The next morning Hiccup was awoken to the sound of his phone alarm. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned it off. He wasn't sure if it was the new bed, or his excitement but he couldn't stay asleep last night.

"Why the hell do you have to set that thing so damn early?" Groaned Toothless

"Come on bro." Hiccup shook him gently chuckling

"Leme alone...go take a shower or something." Toothless mumbled still half asleep. With a huge yawn Hiccup climbed out of bed, grabbed a change of cloths and hobbled into the shower. He adjusted the temperature till it was just right and got in, making sure to use the handrail on the side to keep himself steady. He reached for the shampoo and found a small bottle on the side of the tub.

"Even the shampoo has little Mickey Mouse ears…" He said half awake. After making sure he was acceptably clean he stepped out and reached for towel.

"If the towels are Mickey Mouse too I think I'll scream." he half chuckled to himself. They were not, just regular old hotel towels.

"Nice and scratchy." He mumbled as he dried himself off and got dressed. As he hopped out of the bathroom Stoick was just waking up.

"Morning Dad."

"Mornin' hecup." Stoick said with a mighty yawn. "Sleep well?"

"Nope…" He shook his head and put the prosthetic on under his jeans.

"Me neither…" Chuckled Stoick as he got up and mirrored Hiccup's earlier routine. Leaving Toothless to follow. In the meantime Hiccup checked his phone. There were several messages from Jack.

'Hey dude you awake...I can't sleep...to excited…'

'Hellooooo Earth to Hic?'

'I'm guessing you're asleep cause you're not answering me…'

'I'm so tired...my mind won't let me sleep…'

'Hey I thinkonrfgupouagujio gvrfeu'

Then there was a new one.

'I...um...passed out as I typed that last one….' Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed as he typed out this reply

'Figured that out by myself thanks. ;-)'

'Yeah...you sleep ok?'

'Nope, like you said to excited.'

'I KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!' Hiccup chuckled. Jack's energy was infectious. He waited patiently for Stoick to get out of the shower and get dressed before standing,

"I'm going to find some breakfast before we head out into the park OK?"

"Bring some back for me OK?"

"Hey bro wait for me!" Hiccup didn't hear his brother's request as he was already walking back down the path toward the cafe. Once inside the cafe he could see that the giant water-wheel outside powered a huge contraption in the center of the room. The inside of the building was made to look like the inside of an old water mill, not that Hiccup had been in any to compare it to. He found a small little kiosk and ordered himself a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage and a small Mickey Mouse shaped Waffle…

"For gods sake…" He mumbled amusedly he saw the waffle. After finishing his breakfast he ordered another one for Stoick and took it back to the room with him. Stoick devoured the small breakfast in seconds. Toothless returned with a small breakfast of his own.

"Thanks for waiting." He said mock angrily

"Oh...I'm sorry I guess I didn't hear you."

"It's okay bro." Toothless chuckled.

"Thanks." Stoick said wiping his mouth.

"No problem…" Hiccup said as he checked the time on his phone. 8:40 it flashed at him. "We had better catch the bus." Stoick nodded and walked out. Hiccup following shortly after. They reached Epcot at 9:15 and walked right to the center ball. Hiccup looked around but couldn't see Jack. He then pulled out his phone.

'Hey we're here when you are'

'Awesome, we're just getting off the bus now.'

'Cool, see you in like 5-10?'

'Something like that…' Hiccup didn't have to wait long before he saw someone waving at him. It was Jack. He walked over and Hiccup had to take a deep breath. He had forgone his hoodie and jeans he was wearing on the plane yesterday, and instead was wearing a deep blue sports jersey, that was a little loose on him, and cut off jean shorts with his light blue converse on his feet.

"Smile!" He said as he hugged Hiccup around the neck and took a picture with his phone. They were both looking into the camera and smiling Hiccup had a slight blush still on his cheeks.

"It's g-g-good to see you again." He stuttered.

"You too." He flashes that same smile at him.

"Where to first?"

"Since we're here why don't we do Spaceship Earth." Jack suggested after checking the map. The group followed the signs and were lead up into the ball of Epcot. They loaded into the little two seater "Ships" And it took them on the track.

"That was...weird" Jack said as they left the que.

"Agreed. So where to next?" Hiccup asked

"Well there is this really cool ride known as Sorin. I'm not sure what it is but everyone told me to check it out."

"Sounds fun" Jack beamed an even brighter smile and grabbed him by the hand,

"Come on then." He leads the bewildered Hiccup along at blinding speeds toward the attraction. North and Stoick decide to sit this one out as they couldn't catch the boys in chases after them. While they are waiting in line Jack soon realized he was still holding Hiccup's hand.

"Oh...Sorry." He released his hand and looked away.

"It's ok." Hiccup said trying not to sound too disappointed. Jack gave him a half hearted smile and then their conversation turned to the waiting line and their surroundings. The walls had history of Aviation and new gliding technology articles and displays. Just something to make the wait seem more interesting. After the ride, which was no more than a big screen and a swing, the three boys re-joined their fathers.

"So Jack was ride as fun as you thought it was going to be?" North asked excitedly.

"It was ok, I think it's overhyped but it was still fun I guess." Hiccup nodded then added

"The effects were awesome. The smells and the view were by far the coolest part."

They made their way over to Mission: Space. It's a simulation ride that takes you to mars and back, supposedly. They got in line, North and Stoic decided to go with them this time.

"Looks like there are two versions of this one" Jack said.

"Red and green"

"What's the difference?" Hiccup asked. Jack read the sign under the indicator lights.

"Looks like the green is less...make-you-want-to-puke."

"I will be doing that one." Stoick and North both said at almost the same time. Jack laughed,

"Alright Hic, looks like you me and Tooth are going on the red." Hiccup nodded a bit nervous. As they boarded the ride Hiccup grew even more reluctant.

"You ok dude?" Jack asked noticing Hiccup's nervousness.

"I'm just not so good with Make-you-want-to-puke rides as I once was." Jack reached over and grabbed his hand supportively.

"Hey, you'll be fine." He winked at him. "I'm right here." Hiccup nodded and got strapped in his seat. The ride was more than even Jack had imagined. They were shaken and thrown all over the place. For Hiccup the doors couldn't open fast enough, and once they did he had a heck of a time finding the ground. It seemed to move all over. He looked over at Jack who himself was even a little green.

"Bad idea" He groaned. Hiccup nodded slowly and the two of them helped each other stumble out the gift shop.

"Oh you big babies." Toothless said from behind them. He unlike the two of them looked no worse the wear for the ride.

"Boy, you two look like you could puke." Stoick said as soon as she saw the boys.

"Just give us a sec…" Jack said and nearly collapsed on the ground next to Hiccup.

"That was...one of my worse ideas." He continued after a second.

"My head's still spinning" Hiccup laughed. Jack joining in soon after. After the boys regained their sense of balance they headed off toward The Seas with Nemo and Friends. This attraction is the largest aquarium in the world. It was also the only place where you could talk to the turtle Crush from the movie. The ride inside was nice and slow just what the boys needed after that last jarring ride. After the ride the boys explored the huge aquarium and the hundreds of fish and aquatic life stored there.

"If I could live anywhere in the world it would be under the water." Jack said completely captivated by the sea life. Hiccup had brought a small sketch book along to doodle anything he found interesting. Right now he was sketching a particular group of fish but stopped when he saw Jack almost glowing in the underwater light. He sketched the scene as fast as he could. Jack was standing in the middle of a large domed room with his hands down at his sides, and his face turned up towards the ceiling. If it hadn't been for the carpeted floor Hiccup would have thought he was floating in the water.

"It suits you." He heard the booming voice of his father come from behind him and Jack looked smiled

"Thanks, I love the water." Hiccup, being satisfied that he could fill in the details later, closed his sketchbook and joined Jack in the center of the room. Jack looked down as Hiccup joined him, the soft blue of the ocean seemed to make his deep green eyes shine like gems. Jack wasn't sure if it was the glow of the ocean water or the way Hiccup his eyes sparkled in the underwater light but something changed in the way he saw the younger boy. He smiled softly and

"Test Track then?" Hiccup only nodded and followed as Jack lead him off toward the large building that housed the newly modernized thrill ride. They once again had a bit of a wait ahead of them. While looking around the room at the different displays and pictures on the walls they got talking.

"So...where are you from?" Jack asked rather nervously

"Well originally I'm from a tiny little island called Berk, but my father and I just moved to Burgess a few years ago." This reply seemed to stun Jack

"No way."

"What?"

"I live in Burgess too!" Now it was hiccups turn to look surprised.

"How have we never met before?"

"I dunno, it is a big town...so" Jack said with a shrug.

"Fair point." Hiccup chuckled. They only waited a few more minutes before they got to design their own car and then the track they would test it on. After the exhilarating ride around hairpin turns, and sudden stops, they walked out through the gift shop laughing together.

The two exited the gift shop

"That was awesome!" Hiccup said pumping his fist into the air. Jack beamed.

"Yeah," he jokingly wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders "Even if you did scream like a little girl." Hiccup chuckled and playfully elbowed him in the ribs,

"Did not." He protested. Jack just looked at the picture in his hand.

"I dunno...looks like you're screaming here." He waved the picture on his phone's screen in front of Hiccup's face smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hiccup blushed. Jack's phone dinged and he looked down, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Hiccup tried to crane his neck to see the picture. When Jack showed it to him he couldn't help but laugh with him. There was a picture of both his father and North riding in their own car. There was a terrified expression on Stoick's face and a gleeful one on North's. Once both of the boys calmed down they heard a faint grumble. At once they both realized what it was and where it came from. Jack blushed

"Guess I kinda...skipped breakfast." Hiccup checked his watch

"Well it is 11:30" He chuckled "I guess it is time for lunch." They waited for their fathers to rejoin them and told them that they were getting hungry.

"Is about time for food." North agreed. Stoick, knowing that Hiccup and himself could not afford a lunch in the park nodded and said,

"Alright hiccup, we had better catch the next bus." Jack flushed

"What?! You can't leave now! The best part, or so I've heard, is the Word's Showcase."

"What's that?" Hiccup asked intrigued.

"Its this little circle place out that way," He motioned to his left "It's like all these little bits of different countries that show you some of the culture, art and food of that country."

"That sounds fun Jack but..."

"They've got England, France, Japan, and some Viking place." Jack interrupted not wanting to lose Hiccup so soon

Stoicks interest peaked at Viking place.

"W-we would love to but we don't really have..."

"I'll pay." He said desperately. Stoick seemed to mull it over in his head.

"Well..." Stoick looked down at Hiccup thinking for what seemed like an eternity for Jack.

"I guess we could..." The rest of his sentence went unheard by both Jack and Hiccup, for at that point Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and raced around to the Worlds Showcase. Leaving North, Stoick and Toothless behind them. They explored the different restaurants and little water rides inside each one. After deciding on their choice of lunch the four sat down at a little enclosed gazebo. Hiccup, Toothless and Jack on one side with North and Stoick on the other. After lunch they explored more of the World Showcase. Japan, Africa, Asia, America and Great Britain being the only places left to explore. Jack's face was practically glowing when they walked through Japan.

"I love the Japanese." He said smiling. Hiccup looked at him with confused eyes.

'Every gesture, every move that he makes, makes me feel like never before. Why do I have this growing need to be beside him' He asked himself. 'What is it about him that drives me crazy, not like in the same way that Astrid or Rough and Tough do...he makes me feel different...but a good different and...' he sighs and looks away from him 'Even my thoughts are rambling.'

"You ok handsome?" Jack's voice asked him

"Yeah I'm…" His mind raced to process that last word. "...did you just call me handsome?" Jack blushed slightly and looked over his shoulder to make sure North and Stoick were a good distance away. Seeing that he could just barely make them out in the distance he continued,

"Yeah I did...Sorry...I was a little too forward. I just thought that something was on your mind and it looked like something important. I just wanted to ask if you were Ok. The handsome thing just slipped out. I'm sorry please don't think I'm creepy or anything...I...I'm rambling aren't I?" When Hiccup smiled and gave a small nod Jack went as red as a tomato. Hiccup smiled and replied,

"It's ok Jack. There is something about you...that is like magnesium...I'd love to get to know you better...but I know...there's something there that wasn't there before." Jack chuckled. Jack Spent way too much money in Japan. North hand to practically drag him away from the shops over his shoulder just to get him away. As they reached Great Britain the sun was setting and the workers were busy setting up the fireworks display in the center lake. Jack had to make sure they got front row seats. He grabbed Hiccup by the hand and pulled him to the railing that encircled the lake.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jack said excitedly. Soon the fireworks were bursting in the sky creating a truly amazing display. Throughout the whole of the show Hiccup's hand drifted over and intertwined itself with Jacks. When the two realized what had happened they both smiled bashfully. All too soon the show was over and they had to start for the busses. With North and Stoick leading the way the two lagged behind and just smiled at each other.

"This is turning out to be the best vacation ever." Jack said

"Yeah..."Hiccup smiled but seemed a bit hesitant.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well...I'm just worried about our dads. What will they say..."

"Well...I told North a few years ago and he took it really well...so we don't have to worry about him..." Hiccup sighed

"I wish I had the courage to tell my dad. How did you do it? If you don't mind me asking." He hastily added the last bit as he sensed the air growing awkward, but Jack just chuckled

"No it's fine." He replied casually, throwing his hands behind his head. "It was years ago...but he just sort of asked me."

"He asked you?" Hiccup asked slightly shocked. Jack just threw his hands back behind his head and stared lazily into the sky.

"Well...yeah. I kinda lead him to believe that I was." Hiccup stared at him confused.

"I mean...like I didn't actively seek out girlfriends...they just sort of attached themselves to me..."

"Oh, true torture." Hiccup said jokingly, but he could tell the second the words left his lips that Jack didn't find it very funny. His gaze fell from the sky and he stared intently at the pavement. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me..." Jack gave him a soft smirk,

"Sall good." He said with a slight shrug "It was torture for me cause I wasn't interested...but at the same time I didn't want to break their heart. So girlfriend after girlfriend came and went till one day North just asked me..." he trailed off and the air between them grew awkward.

"I've never had a girlfriend..." Hiccup admitted softly. Jack looked a bit surprised,

"A cute boy like you, unable to get a girl?" He said smiling at the brunette. Hiccup blushed

"Yeah...I guess, like you, I just wasn't interested. Toothless was the first to pick up on it, thankfully. So he's sort of helping me keep it a secret." Jack's face fell at those words.

"Ah, so he doesn't know..." Hiccup only shook his head. "Man, that sucks."

"It's not bad all of the time...but there are days..." Hiccup looked away distractedly. The air between the two grew awkward for the second time that night.

"Thanks for including me." A sarcastic voice said from behind the pair. The two spun around and found the smirking face of Toothless.

"Oh, sorry..." Hiccup blushed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jack asked nervously.

"More of it than you would like...but don't worry, your secrets safe...well from Stoick at least. Jack nodded his appreciation and Hiccup let out a relieved breath. Stoick and North were waiting for them when they reached the bus depot.

"I had a blast today Jack" Hiccup said smiling.

"Me too." Jack said returning the smile. "We're going to Animal Kingdom Tomorrow if you want to come."

"I'll have to clear it with my dad, but it sounds like fun." Hiccup looked hesitantly over to the larger man.

"Just shoot me a text ok? I'd love to hang out more, but I don't want to make him suspect..." Hiccup turned back around to face him.

"Sounds like a plan."

"C'mon Hic!" Toothless called as he boarded the bus with Stoick. With one last goodbye Hiccup ran toward the bus. Jack just chuckled and joined North back on the bus to their resort.

"That boy, Hecup seems like a nice boy." North said with a smirk. Jack looked out the window of his buss and smiled to himself.

"Yeah he is…" He whispered to himself. The bus began moving along down the road gently rocking back and forth. The motion nearly put Jack to sleep. He was just drifting off to sleep when the bus stopped outside their stop.

"This is us" North said softly, as not to wake the other sleepers. Jack shuffled off the buss and back into their room. The rooms were a bit more modern than the ones in Port Orleans Riverside, where Hiccup was staying. The rooms had gone for a creamy brown wallpaper with a soft blueish grey carpet and a sort of three tiered white ceiling. The beds, where Jack threw himself as soon as he was inside, were two queen sized mattresses in white and red. There was a large entertainment center against the opposite wall with a red couch next to that. The far wall opened onto a balcony that overlooked a small lake. North chuckled as he found Jack asleep on his bed.

"Jack at least get undressed." Jack only moaned in protest. "Come on son.." North gently shook him back awake.

"So...tired."

"Just get in your pajamas and I'll let you sleep." North chuckled and went into the bathroom. Jack took off his shorts, shoes and jersey in that order, leaving him only in his boxers. He was to tired to care about that now. He just plugged his phone into the charger next to his bed and crawled under the covers.


	3. Animal Kingdom Adventure

**Animal Kingdom - CH 3**

Jack woke up with a start in the middle of the night.

"No...not here...I can't believe it…" He whispered softly to himself as he sat up and took his head in his still shaking hands. He could feel his forehead clammy and cold with sweat. He tried to calm himself down.

' You were dreaming again Jack. Easy, just breathe. Remember where you are.' He staggered to the sink and got a cold drink of water. He looked at his exhausted eyes and sighed. "Every time it's the same. I can hear the screams, the sounds of the horns, the flash of the lightning. Everything so real. So vivid, as if I was still there." he hung his head and sighed. 'There's nothing for it. I have to at least try to get some sleep. Hic's counting on me. And I definitely don't want to disappoint him.' He crawled back in bed and waited to fall back asleep. He didn't realize how long he had been laying there until he heard North moving around in the room.

"Jack is time to get up. We need to get going." Jack sighed and reluctantly got in the shower. After he was satisfied he was clean he dried himself and got dressed. He chose a pair of athletic shorts and a blue tank top with a snowflake on the front and a '11' on the back. He laced up his converse and then he remembered his phone. He snatched it from the bedside table and saw it flashing. He entered his screen lock code and the phone lit up. There were a few messages, and all from Hiccup.

'Had a great time tonight. Hope to see you tomorrow.'

'Hey it's me. My dad's cool with Animal Kingdom. Just let us know where to meet you.' Jack's heart raced when he read that last one. He quickly replied 'Sorry I'm just now getting back to you. I was exhausted. Yeah I had a blast last night too, but today is going to be even better! Why don't we meet at the front gates…' he quickly checked the time 8:30. 'say 10 ish?' He pressed send and awaited the reply.  
"Breakfast?" North asked as he walked toward the door. Jack just shrugged and followed him. After a short breakfast, Jack only had a waffle, some fruit and a glass of orange juice.

"You sure you don't want anymore?" North asked him softly. Jack checked his phone and shrugged.

"I'm good." North only sighed softly and cleared his things. Jack saw there was a reply from Hiccup,

'Sall good ;-P Anyway 10 at the gates sounds good. See you then.' Jack smiled and when North returned they walked out together and met the Animal Kingdom bus and were soon on their way. Jack soon found Hiccup as per their arrangements. The other boy was dressed in a black t-shirt and some wind pants. He had a professional looking camera over his left shoulder. Hiccup blushed again when he saw what Jack was wearing.

"Hey!" Jack ran over and joined him.

"Morning…" Hiccup said shyly.

"You a photographer?" Jack asked interested. Hiccup nodded,

"At least I try to be one."

"I bet you're amazing" Hiccup smiled and blushed madly.

"If you don't tone it down bro he's going to find out." Toothless whispered to Hiccup who seemed in an instant to regain his composure.

"Come on you dork." Jack chuckled and lead him into the park, Toothless following them, leaving North and Stoick in the rear.

"Look at the weird birds." Jack said excitedly as they approached a small oasis display near the gate.

"Those are...Spoonbills." Hiccup said after checking the map.

"Those are ducks" Toothless pointed to another group of birds on the water."

"No duh." Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed. They made their way past the anteaters and toward the "Tree of life".

"Picture time!" Jack exclaimed as he saw the worker in khaki shorts with a giant camera over his shoulder. The three gathered together on the spot where the man said. Jack threw his one arm around Hiccup's shoulders and the other around Toothless's. The smiles on the three couldn't be more genuine if they had tried. After the man scanned Jack's wristband the three walked onto the indoor show "It's Tough To be a Bug". North and Stoick meet up with them there and they all watch the show together.

"How do they do it?" Hiccup asked as they walked out. "It's so lifelike."

"Disney Magic?" Toothless suggested.

"It's about as good an excuse as any." The three laughed and watched the Lemurs for a while. Hiccup took out his camera and took a few pictures. Jack took this opportunity to study his new friend. When Hiccup had the camera in his hands it almost acted like it was an extension of his own body. He was so skilfull and swift with it. Once he had satisfied himself with the quality and quantity of the photos he took, Hiccup slipped the cap back on and carefully slung the camera over his shoulder.

"Dude, you're amazing." Jack said stunned. Hiccup blushed lightly,

"It's not really _that_ good. Half of those won't even come out that well." He said modestly.

"You have to let me see them when we get home." Hiccup nodded slightly. Suddenly Jack spotted a little cafe named "Island of Java".

"Gosh I need a coffee." He looked over at Hiccup. "Want one?"

"Jack, it's like 90. How can you drink coffee?" The other asked with a chuckle.

"Hey I need what I need." Jack said walking over the the small shack like building. Hiccup, almost as if he's bound by an invisible rope follows him.

"See anything you like?" The man behind the counter asked friendly as the boys looked over the menu.

"Yeah, I think I'll have an Island Cappuccino, and…" He turned again to Hiccup, "Whatever he wants, is on me."

Hiccup was a bit surprised by this but recovered quickly.

"Um...I guess I'll just have the same."

"Two Island specials commin up!" The man said with a smile and started making the drinks while a lady rang them up and Jack paid with his wrist band.

"This is good." Hiccup said as they both sipped their drinks and walked back to join the group.

"You two ready?" Toothless asked an amused smile on his face.

"Let's go!" Jack said energetically and led them on to "Flights of Wonder". He made sure to save a seat next to him on one side for Hiccup, who sat down with no hesitation. North sat on Jack's other side with Toothless and Stoick on Hiccup's other. As they watched the birds perform in the show Jack and Hiccup sipped their drinks till they were gone. The show was just long enough for Jack to get cooled off. If he was honest with himself, he would realize he wasn't feeling all that great. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the energy he exerted yesterday, or maybe it was all three. Whatever the reason he soon realized he was pushing himself too hard on too little nourishment. He tried to ignore it as much as he could. After the show they made their way West to the section called Africa. Once there they rode "Kilimanjaro Safaris". They saw all kinds of african animals on their safari. Hiccup, being in a large vehicle, was able to take some amazing pictures and even showed a few to Jack and Toothless. Every time Jack was amazed. He wasn't quite sure how but Hiccup was able to capture the true beauty of the animals. After the ride it was nearing lunch time.

"We should be finding some lunch I think" North said as they got out of the long cue for the Safari.

"Sounds good to me, but we should pay this time." Stoick insisted. After a short walk back to the few diners they had in the area they all decided on the "Tusker House Restaurant" It turned out to be a buffet style restaurant. Decorated like an African marketplace. The tables were all dark stained wooden structures. There are four seats to a table so the boys got one table and the adults got the other.

"So this place is kinda cool huh?" Hiccup said as he sat down with his food.

"Totally awesome!" Toothless said. Jack just sat with his hand on his brow supporting his head.

"You ok, Jack?" Hiccup asked worriedly. Jack sat up and smiled weakly.

"I'll be ok…" He said unconvincingly as he sipped on his water and breathed slowly. Hiccup had observed that he was a bit paler than he was the day before, and he was already extremely pale so that was saying something. Jack walked up and got himself some fruit and meat. He nibbled on the fruit just to make him happy. After lunch they walked back up to the "Pangani Forest Exploration Trail." After Jack had eaten he had regained a bit of his color and energy. He lead Hiccup by the hand around to the different animals on the walk and watched proudly as he would take pictures of them. By the end of the long trail he was pushing himself again. He couldn't let Hiccup down, and besides he had no time to be sick now. He was at Disney, he had to see and do everything he could. But time, it would seem was against him. They had spent more time than they thought in the trial and it was getting close to dinner time by the time they made their way over to "Kali River Rapids". Jack walked on ahead while Hiccup dropped back to speak with Toothless.

"Does he seem ok to you?" He asked.

"He seems a little wiped. Kinda like he's running low on battery power."

"I got that vibe too." Hiccup looked his new friend over worried. "I hope he's okay." All five of them soon boarded the large water raft and were floating up and down in the water of the rapids. Water splashed all over both Jack and Hiccup, who was thankful he had left his camera back on dry ground with the worker. As they approached the last dip in the ride it looked like Hiccup and Jack were going to get drenched, but just before the drop the raft bumped the wall and spun around so they were the closest to the water when the raft hit sending the water up over their heads and drenching Stoick and North.

"HEY!"

"Not fair!" The fathers yelled laughing heartily with the group. Once suitably dry Hiccup and Toothless headed for "Expedition Everest". With Jack close behind. The second of the "Make-you-want-to-puke" attractions they had done that week. They board the train, Toothless opting to sit somewhere near the middle but Jack and Hiccup got the first two seats in the train.

"You sure you're up for this dude?" Hiccup asked his companion.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Jack smiled nervously back. "Besides after that wait in line...there's no going back." Hiccup nodded unsure. True, they had spent over an hour in line but if he wasn't feeling well why push himself like this? The ride soon started and they roared up the mountain. Suddenly they came to a section of track that was ripped up.

"Oh no. Now what?" Hiccup asked nobody in particular. Just then the ground under them shook and with a mighty roar the train started going backwards.

"OH Backwards!" Hiccup shouted in excitement. Jack was struggling to keep what little lunch he had eaten down. When the cart slowed to a stop he thought it was all over but then it happened all over again. The ground shook and they shot forward. Jack shut his eyes and prayed just to stop moving. His prayers were answered just in time. Hiccup had to help him off the ride. Hiccup was unsure of his own footing thus making it harder than it seemed for the viking boy. Toothless helped lead them over to the nearest bench.

"No...more for me mommy…" Jack said holding his head in his hands. All color washed from his face and he was shaking slightly. Hiccup, who was not as affected by the ride had sat down next to him and started rubbing his back soothingly.

"You gunna be ok?"

"Give me a sec." Jack lied back on the bench and closed his eyes. "Bad...idea" Jack moaned.

"Here drink this." Toothless handed Jack a water bottle. "It's not cold but it'll be better than nothing"

"Thanks." Jack drank the bottle dry. "I feel better already." He forced a smile and tried to get to his feet, but his knees buckled and he was forced to sit down again. About that time Stoic and North joined the trio.

"Everybody ok?" Stoic asked

"Jack just got a little nauseous after that." Toothless gestured to the ride. Hiccup hadn't taken his eyes off Jack.

"You sure you're okay?"

"You do look a little green" Toothless commented.

"Just give me a sec…" Jack said laying back on the bench and closing his eyes. Immediately he could feel his eyes growing heavy and the sweet embrace of sleep drawing him close. He shook his head trying to keep himself awake.

'No...not now. I can't...but I'm so tired…' Suddenly he could hear the sound of a car horn blaring, people screaming and glass shattering. He woke with a start to find himself in his room with North watching over him silently.

"You are awake."

"How long was I out?" Jack asked, his eyes struggling to focus and his voice stiff with sleep.

"Only a few hours"

"Where is…"

"Hiccup and his family are at their room. I promised I would call them as soon as you woke up." Jack only sighed.

"How bad was he?"

"He panicked a little when you wouldn't wake up, but I told him you were just sleeping and it seemed to help." North didn't take his eyes from Jack but his gaze seemed to soften slightly. "Does he know you like him?"

"I'm not sure if he knows I like him like that." Jack admitted softly. He knew deep in his heart that Hiccup liked him as a friend...and only as a friend. He also knew that this was only the third day they had known each other so it was a little to early to be thinking about him like that. He knew he was gay like him so why not? Jack shook his head. 'No, Jack for once in your life let him make the first move.

"It happened again…" He said softly

"Yes, so I gathered." North said put a hand on his adopted sons shoulder. "The same nightmare again." Jack rubbed his eyes. "Why?"

"Maybe we should take it easy tomorrow yes?" North asked in that parental tone of voice, which told Jack that he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I don't really think I have much of a choice…"

"Good, Tomorrow we rest and cool off" North said and stood up to get Jack a drink. "Oh, before I forget you had better call Hiccup. Let him know you're okay."

Jack reached over for his phone and entered his security code in to unlock it. He was greeted with an onslaught of texts, all from Hiccup.

'Jack are you okay?'

'Please be okay'

'I'm so worried about you, please text me back when you can.'

'Jack?'

'Three hours and nothing...I'm legit terrified now Jack. PLEASE text me'

Jack smiled gently and hit the call button.

"Jack!" Hiccup's terrified voice called out to him

"Hey Handsome." Jack said trying to lighten his spirit.

"Oh thank the gods!" Hiccup sighed relieved

"I'm fine. Just got a little overwhelmed."

"What happened? You just passed out."

"Well, you see I have this nightmare. Every night I have it, I can't fall back asleep and I'm exhausted the next day. I guess I was just trying to do to much."

"Oh, Jack, that's awful. I'm sorry."

"It's no big. I'm sorry for ruining your day." There was the sound of a door closing and the sounds of a quiet night fill the background

"You didn't ruin it. Without you it wouldn't be as fun or exciting." Now it was Jack's turn to blush.

"You're just saying that"

"No I'm serious. Disney is amazing, but it would be boring without you."

"Prepared to be bored tomorrow then." Jack mumbled

"Huh? Why?"

"North is forcing me to stay at the resort tomorrow."

"Oh" Jack could practically hear the other boys heart sink

"Wait a minute…" He pulls the phone away from his head and looks to North. "Can I invite Hic and his family over tomorrow? We can explore the resort, maybe go swimming?"

"I suppose…" North agrees hesitantly.

"Hey Hic. Why don't you guys come over here tomorrow. We can hang out here and explore."

"Sounds fun. Let me just ask my dad." There is the sound of the same door opening and muffled conversation. Jack waits nervously

"So...He says he would like to talk to North for a minute." Jack looked nervously at North before handing the phone over.

"Hello? Yes, hello Stoic. Is doing much better. Yeah he needs to rest tomorrow...mmhmm...oh I don't see a problem with that. We were planning on going there later this week anyway. Yes, I think that is a good idea. We just have to be careful. Alright see you then." He looks at Jack and chuckles. "I do not believe our sons are done talking. Yes, certainly they are that. Good bye, see you tomorrow." He hands the phone back to Jack

"What was that all about?" Jack asked when Hiccup had the phone again.

"It's...nothing." The same fear and sadness threatening to take hold of his spirit again

"Hiccup what is it?" The next two words surprised Jack.

"Typhoon Lagoon"


	4. Typhoon Lagoon Part 1

Hey guys, Sorry it's been so long! I hate myself for that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter Typhoon Lagoon Pt. 1. Questions, Comments, Remarks, Reviews, Gripes, or Complaints are most welcome!

"I can't believe this." He said softly. Stoic knew how he felt about water parks. He knew he was terrified of showing his leg to anyone. Why, why in the name of Valhalla did he have to suggest a water park. The only positive thing Hiccup could see coming out of this was that he would get to see Jack in swimming trunks. He shook his head trying to shake the bad thought away. 'No Hiccup. Bad.'

"You okay?" Toothless asked sitting down beside his brother.

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready to show the world this." He patted his leg gently.

"Or one specific person in general." Toothless looked at him softly. Hiccup could only nod.

"Yeah, I'm petrified about how he'll react."

"If he says anything...I'll take him out." Toothless said sternly.

"I know you will bro. I just don't want you to have to."

Just then Stoic walked in.

"Alright you two. Get your swimming things and let's go meet the others."

Toothless stood slowly and started to gather both his and Hiccups trunks. His pair were dark black and had a single red stripe down the side. Unlike his brothers his were not board shorts. Instead his pair were a pair of tight fitting swimmers shorts. Hiccup's on the other hand were a light green color with white outlines on the pockets and strings.

"Dad, what about my leg?"

"Ah I have thought of that." he beamed and held out what appeared to be a rubber sock.

"Uh?" Hiccup looked at it confused. "Just what am I supposed to do with that?" Toothless walked over to it and looked it over.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked Stoic, slightly impressed. Stoic nodded and moved to the bed across from Hiccup.

"What? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"This is a waterproof cover for your leg."

"It's a...what?" Hiccup couldn't believe his ears.

"Trust me dude, I know what I'm looking at." Toothless was the one who secured the prosthetic for him in the first place. He was an assistant to one of the foremost Orthotic doctors in the business. He knew that a sleeve like this wasn't exactly cheap.

"I knew you were not looking forward to the water so I got you this as part of your Christmas present."

"Wow." Toothless was looking the sleeve over "This is good work. I can barely make out the seam. It should work perfectly." Hiccup still wasn't convinced but he knew he couldn't fight it.

As soon as the last few things were packed away in the backpacks they headed out to catch the bus. Hiccup decided to stand. He knew he couldn't sit still because his nerves were getting the better of him. 'What will Jack say?' That same question ran through his head over and over and over. Several people gave Hiccup's leg a curious glance but quickly turned away after a glare from Toothless.

"Are you going to do that all day?" Hiccup asked softly

"If I have to…" Toothless said from his seat near him

After the bus made a quick stop at Disney Springs, it pulled into Typhoon lagoon and Hiccup walked out.

"Here goes nothing…" He mumbled to himself.

"Looks like we were the first ones here today." Toothless said looking toward the gate. Sure enough there was no sign of Jack or North.

"I hope they didn't forget." Stoic said glancing at his watch.

Suddenly a pair of arms coiled themselves around Hiccup's shoulders

"We didn't" Jack's joyful voice rang in his ear. Hiccup did everything he could to hide the goofy smile spreading across his face. Needless to say it was a worthless gesture.

"Hey Jack." He turned around, as he did he realized that it might not have been such a good idea. His face and Jack's were only inches away from each other. Toothless distracted North and Stoic by suggesting they get in line. With their attention focused on getting through security and the gates they forgot all about Hiccup and Jack

"Hey." Jack smirked

"H-Hi." Hiccup stuttered back blushing madly.

"Aww, You're blushing."

"S-so why are you late?" Hiccup asked, desperately looking for a new subject

"I missed the first bus, couldn't wake up this morning. I sent you a text."  
"Oh I left my phone back at the room. Just for safety."  
"Solid plan, kinda wish I did that." Jack smiled and looked toward the group gathered waiting to enter the park."Shall we?"  
"Yes lets." Hiccup smiled and took the others hand in his.  
"I'm going to assume that you left your camera home too then." Jack said spotting a photographer.  
"Yeah, figured it would be best."  
"Then we better take advantage of the available resources." He smirked and pulled Hiccup toward the photographer standing just inside the gate.  
"Just you two?" The photographer asked with a smile.  
"Yeah for now." Jack replied before Hiccup had a chance. The photographer smiled, set them in place and took several different photos. Shortly after Jack pulled Hiccup toward their fathers and Toothless.

"Nice of you two to join us." Toothless said quietly

"Nice work with that distraction." Jack said, silently giving Hiccup's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't mention it." Toothless said looking at him sternly.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. Toothless looked at Hiccup questioningly. Hiccup microscopically shook his head.

"It's nothing…" Toothless said as they continued on. Jack followed still not sure what that was all about.

"Ah Jack, Hiccup. Good you found us. I was getting worried." North said. Jack felt his hand slide out of Hiccup's at those words.

"Yeah, North. We just had a bit of trouble getting through the gates." Jack lied.

Toothless glared at him.

"Okay dude, seriously. What the hell did I do?" He asked Toothless a little more angry sounding then he meant to.

"Jack." Hiccup's nervous voice said softly behind him. "Can we talk?" The poor guy was looking determinedly anywhere but Jack's face.

"Sure…" Jack said letting the anger in his voice completely vanish. Hiccup took his hand and lead him to a small corner behind the nearby Singapore Sal's Beachwear store.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Jack asked when Hiccup had made sure they were alone. With a sigh Hiccup looked back at him.

"Jack, I really like you. So please try to understand this is really hard for me." He said staring at his trembling hands. Soon two pale hands slid over his own comfortingly.

"I really like you too. I promise I won't freak out, or anything. Just say what's on your mind."

"Well..it's more of a thing I have to show you." He rolled up his pant leg on his prosthetic side and gestured to it. For a moment Jack didn't move he just looked from Hiccup's face to his leg.

"Is that it?" He asked softly

"Is that it?!" Hiccup copied indignantly. "Jack, look at this." He gestured again to the metal part of his leg.

"Yeah I saw." He shrugged. "So what? Missing a leg doesn't change who you are." He looked dead into Hiccup's eyes. "You're still the same goofball I'm falling for, with or without your leg." Hiccup felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Jack...Thank you." He hugged him tightly.

"Don't mention it" Jack replied kissing the top of Hiccup's head softly. He had feared that Hiccup would tense up or recoil away from him, but he didn't. Instead Jack felt him relax and pull himself closer.

"I wish I could be as brave as you sometimes." Hiccup said softly into Jack's chest.

"I don't follow." Jack said into the tangle of brown hair.

"About...the way you feel. You didn't hide it from North despite what he might have said, and you didn't hide it from me. Even though you weren't sure if I returned the feelings. I just want to be brave like you."  
"Hey, It's okay Hic. I didn't get this way overnight." He pulled Hiccup back to an arms length and looked at him softly. "I'm not as well adjusted as you might suspect." He smiled softly

"Really?" Hiccup asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, but now really isn't the time or place to talk about that." He said turning away for the first time. Hiccup saw the slight change in his attitude and found his mouth dry. All he could do was nod and stand back.

"I uh...guess we had better get back to the group and get cooled off." Jack said smiling his by now familiar smile, but this time there was a slightly forced edge to it.

"We were getting worried about you two." Stoic said when the boys rejoined them.

"We had better find someplace to change." North suggested.  
Jack spotted a bathroom.  
"How about over there?" He said pointing.  
Stoic assessed the small building.  
"Might have enough room for you boys, but North and I will have to change somewhere else." The boys nodded, took their bags and walked in. Hiccups heart thudded loudly in his ears. He was incredibly relieved that Jack didn't care about his leg, but now he was about to see him nearly naked. He didn't know if he could keep his cool, and resist the urge to faint there and then, but he supposed there was only one way to find out. When he finally reached the changing room he found it was little more than a locker room with no stalls, or bathrooms for private changing. 'Terrific.' Hiccup said to himself as he looked around the room.  
"Cozy." Were the words that came out of his mouth instead.  
"Yeah" Jack chuckled "Still better than a umbrella to change behind."  
Hiccup laughed and turned to look at him, when he did he froze. Jack had his shirt already off and was working on his shorts. His torso was more muscular than Hiccup would have guessed from his lithe appearance. He was by no means a quarterback but by comparison Hiccup looked as thick as a toothpick. Jack stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong Hic? Forgot your stuff?" Hiccup blushed and madly shook his head. Jack seemed to be confused for a moment before realization hit him. "Oh…" He looked down and smirked softly. "Sorry."

"No, No it's okay." Hiccup said almost before Jack could finish. Jack only smirked and walked over close to him.

"I'm not being brave right now…" He smirked softly and backed Hiccup up against the wall of lockers behind him. Hiccup swallowed visibly and blushed dark red. Suddenly Jack is pulled back and slammed against the far wall.

"Hands off." Toothless said sternly.

"Dude, I was just kidding." Jack held his hands up defensively. Hiccup gently pulled his brother off.

"Toothless, I don't care. It's fine." He glanced back at Jack. "Actually I kinda liked it." Jack smiled softly.

"Just hurry out before Dad suspects something…" Toothless walked out in a huff.

"Now…" He pulled Hiccup close to him. "Where were we?"

"S-somewhere about here." Hiccup said putting his hands on Jack's waist.

"Now who's the brave one?" Jack smirked and pulled him close.

Hiccup just blushed madly. A few minutes later, after they both decided to let go of one another, they emerged in their trunks. Jack was wearing a pair of tight white trunks, with a light blue stripe while Hiccup was wearing his Shorts. Toothless stood just outside the door waiting for them with his arms crossed

"Finally." He said shortly. "You two need to be more careful."

"Sorry not sorry." Jack said giving Hiccups hand a squeeze. Hiccup for his part was having a hard time looking anywhere but Jack's exposed torso.

"Doomed…" Toothless said softly "You're doomed."

To both Jack's and Toothless's surprise both of the boys managed to keep themselves in check in sight of their fathers. Once outside their line of sight however was another story. As soon as the boys spotted it they knew the first ride they had to do was the lazy river.

"Bingo!" Jack said smiling.

"Perfect." Stoic said. He knew that Hiccup was nervous and a nice slow water ride was the perfect thing to start him off with. Jack and Hiccup were the first of their group to reach the stairs.

"No tubes?" Hiccup asked

"Well you could use them if you wanted, but because it lets out at more than one place it's probably easier if you don't." Jack said after looking at the map of the river.

"I'm assuming you and Hiccup will want a tandem tube?" Toothless said giving Jack an appraising look.

"If they have one. If not he can have one and I'll just float beside."

Shortly after Hiccup was settled into his tube with Jack floating beside him

"So what do you do for fun?" Jack asked after playfully swimming around Hiccup.

"Well I like to take pictures, as you know, but I also play the piano and draw." The younger man replied giggling softly "How about you?"

"Ah well," Jack blushed softly "I kinda want to be an actor."

"I think you would make a good actor."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you have the right spirit for it." Jack smiled and took Hiccup's hand in his as they continued to float down the river. "What made you decide that you wanted to act for a living?"

"Uh well, act and sing. I've always liked performing I guess, and I dunno I just like making people laugh and smile. So If there was a profession where I could do that it would be acting. I guess I really just want to help people have fun." Hiccup beamed at him. Jack was so cute when he talked, but perhaps what was more cute than his face was how flustered he got when talking bout himself. Hiccup could see that he wasn't comfortable and wondered why. Under the water he tightened his grip on Jack's hand.

"That's so awesome." The two continued talking until the found the exit for Keelhaul Falls. Toothless helped Hiccup out and the party walked into the long que for the water slide ride.

"Single riders only." North said as a few riders passed under their bridge.

Jack looked at Hiccup nervously,

"You gunna be okay riding on your own?" He asked glancing at Hiccup's leg.

"Hope so. If not I'll just have to wait for you to rescue me." He said smirking at Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows impressed. He's proud that Hiccup is trying to flirt but hoped North has Stoic sufficiently distracted.

"Oh really?" Jack smirked

"Cool it you two." Toothless said chuckling slightly

"Sorry bro I can't help it." Hiccup said smiling.

After the short and quick paced water slide, the group decided to ride it's sister slide, Mayday Falls. The scenic slide was slightly calmer but to Hiccup it was even better. After it was all over Jack took Hiccup over to Gangplank Falls and into the que before anybody else can join them.

"Why is everything falls around here?" Hiccup asked chuckling slightly

"You try coming up with names for three identical water slides with a boat theme and see what you come up with." Jack teased. The two shared a moment of laughter before Hiccup looked around.

"Hey, where's everyone else?"He asked. Jack turned to look and when he couldn't find the hulking forms of their fathers he shrugged

"Maybe we can see them when we get up higher." It was a good theory but one that turned out to be incorrect. The amount of people in the park, plus the hot sun, plus the scenic displays made finding people impossible.

"Ah...well...that's a problem" Jack said slightly nervous.

"What do we do if we can't find them?" Hiccup asked taking Jack's hand.

"Worst case scenario we go back to our rooms and wait for them there."

"How will they know where we went?"

"I don't know, but they're not dumb. I'm sure they'll figure it out." Hiccup nodded and smiled at Jack softly.

"Besides now we get some time alone." He pulls himself closer to Jack who smiles and ruffles his hair.

After the short tube ride the boys decided to wait for the rest of the group at a nearby snack stand.

"Want a snack? I'm starving." Jack asked once they reached the stand.

"Sure."

He felt slightly guilty as he never paid for his own snacks or drinks but every time he offered Jack insisted. The woman behind the counter smiled at them as they ordered and paid. When they got their food they noticed an extra ice cream. Jack looked confused at the woman who just winked and turned away.

"I think she likes you" Hiccup chuckled.

"I wish she wouldn't." Jack said with a sigh

"Oh I'm sure." Hiccup says unbelieving and playfully. "It's such a burden to be attractive."

"It is when I'm not interested." Jack said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Jack laughed, fully laughs. It's a laugh that scrunches his nose and dimples his cheeks. A real belly laugh.

"Offend me? Hic…" He takes Hiccups free hand in his, a reaction and feeling the two are becoming used to more and more as the vacation continues. "There is nothing you could ever do to offend me." The two lock eyes and the warm smile that spreads on both of their faces show the other how much they truly mean to them.

"There you are." Toothless said sitting down beside them. Jack and Hiccup jump and pull away. Their hands flying back to their sides.

"Where have you been?" Hiccup asked blushing madly

"We lost you, so we went alone. Dad's thinking about lunch soon" Toothless said taking the other ice cream. Jack moved to protest.

"Ah, It's mine or I'll tell." Toothless said with an evil smirk

Jack was ninety percent sure he was fibbing but he couldn't take that risk.

"Good boy." Toothless said victoriously opening the ice cream

"So uh...how about after lunch we do the lazy river again...then the wave pool." Hiccup suggested after finishing his ice cream and taking out his map.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said smiling. After their fathers found them they all decided to go to lunch at a restaurant called Leaning Palms. Jack ordered a Black Bean Plantain Burger, opted for the house made chips and had a Blue Raspberry Frozen Lemonade to drink. North ordered the Beef Short-Rib Bowl, and got a Hot Chocolate to drink. Hiccup chose an Italian Deli Sandwich, apple slices and, not just because Jack ordered it, a Blue Raspberry Frozen Lemonade. Toothless got the same as North except changing the Hot Cocoa for a Chocolate milk. Stoic decided on the Teriyaki Salmon, and a Dr. Pepper. The group sat and ate,The five of them were, at this point, close enough that making conversation came easy. After another loop on the lazy river the group drifted into the huge wave pool. Jack made sure he stayed beside Hiccup because it was clear that the younger boy was extremely nervous.

"You'll be fine." Toothless said trying to calm his brother down.

"I know...I have you two here." He says affection dripping from his voice. Something buzzed by his face and he swatted it away.

"Bugs are terrible today." He grumbled.

"Its just cause you're so sweet." Jack said smirking. Hiccup blushed deeply.

"Oh yuck." Toothless gagged.

"You're just jealous." Jack said getting between Hiccup and Toothless. The waves soon begin and Toothless started to drift away as people shuffle with the current. Every time Hiccup came up from beneath the water the fly was buzzing around him.

"Go under I'll try to get him." As Hiccup dove under again Jack saw what it was. A yellow and black wasp. Seconds later Hiccup jerked in pain and held his neck. Instantly Jack knew what happened. He turned and saw a huge wave coming, with Milliseconds to react he had no choice but to act on instinct.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
